1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for scanning a color picture in which color filters are provided which evaluate the light beams performing the scanning according to three or more sensitivity curves lying in different spectrum areas and in which photoelectric receivers are arranged behind the color filters to generate evaluation signals individually allocated to these spectrum ranges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrangement of the type generally set forth above can be derived from the book by H. Lang, "Farbmetrik und Farbfernsehen", Verlag R. Oldenbourg, Muenchen, 1978, pp. 122-124. In this publication, a line spot scanner for color transparencies is described in respect of FIG. 7.6 in which a Braun tube having a luminescent point describing a television screen is provided as the light source. The light beams from the source and respectively focused on an image point of the color picture penetrate the picture and are divided into three light beams, evaluated by color filters according to various spectrum range sensitivity curves, and photo currents are then produced in photo multipliers and converted into color value signals of the primary colors red, green and blue. The color value signals then, for example, control the brightness of the primary colors of a color television picture tube. Such a control is illustrated in FIG. 5.2 on Page 89 of the Lang book. Because of the small amount of light made available to the photo multipliers, the signal-to-noise ratio is small in this arrangement.